eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Walford General Hospital
Walford General Hospital is the nearest hospital for the residents of Walford. The Hospital is located on Elwell Road. Currently, Sonia is the only regular character working there. Staff Current *Sonia Jackson (Nurse, Elderly Care Ward) *Margaret Badini (Doctor) (2015) *Gary McLaughlin (Doctor) (2015) *Beth (Nurse) (2015) *Jenni (Midwife, Maternity Ward) (2015) *Esther (Nurse, Special Care Baby Unit) (2015) *Rosemary Kerr (Doctor) (2015) *Mr Frank Cavendish (Oncology Department) (2015) *Nicholas Forbes (Doctor, Maternity Unit) (2015) *Comfort Shodipe (Nurse, Maternity Unit) (2015) Previous *Andy O'Brien (1985-1986) Male Nurse *Sandra Marsh (1986) Female Nurse (Andy's co-worker) *Naomi Julien (2005-2007) Female Nurse (Sonia's co-worker) *Syd Chambers (2009) Female Nurse *Laura Sneddon (2013, Dexter Hartman's Nurse during Kidney Transplant.) Storylines Gallery Exterior Walford General Hospital sign.jpg|Walford General Hospital sign (2014) Walford General Hospital Pay and Display.jpg|Walford General Hospital Pay and Display (2014) Cora outside Walford General Hospital.jpg|Cora outside Walford General Hospital (2015) Sonia outside the Hospital.jpg|Sonia outside the Hospital (2015) Walford General Hospital Maternity Unit (2015).jpg|Walford General Hospital Maternity Unit (2015) Interior Walford General Hospital.png|Angie Watts visiting Michelle Fowler and her baby at the hospital in 1986 Walford General Hospital 2.png|Michelle sitting her O-Level exam at the hospital in 1986 Walford General Hospital 3.png|Michelle leaving the exam room at the hospital in 1986 Walford General Hospital 4.png|Michelle going to look at her baby in 1986 Walford General Hospital 5.png|Angie Watts arriving at the resuscitation and emergency department in 1986 Walford General Hospital 6.png|Den Watts at the reception desk of the resuscitation and emergency department in 1986 Walford General Hospital 7.png|Den Watts talking with a member of the ambulance crew in 1986 Walford General Hospital 8.png|Ian Beale in the waiting room whilst Cindy Beale is in labour in 1989 Walford General Hospital 9.png|Ian and Pete Beale in the waiting room in 1989 Walford General Hospital 10.png|Cindy talking with a nurse about her's and Ian's son in 1989 Walford General Hospital 11.png|Cindy and Kathy with the new baby in the Special Care Baby Unit in 1989 Patrick_visits_Tommy_Clifford.jpg|Patrick Trueman visits Tommy Clifford (2009) Walford_General_Hospital_(2011).jpg|Walford General Hospital, Donnie Lester gets treated on Donnie Lester & Ava Bourne (2011) Walford_General_Hospital_2_(2011).jpg|Walford General Hospital, Nurse calls social services (2011) Walford_General_Hospital_3_(2011).jpg|Walford General Hospital, Nurse discovers Donnie Lester & Ava Bourne have done a runner (2011) Lauren_in_Hospital_(2013).jpg|Lauren Branning in Hospital (2013) Dexter_in_Hospital_(2013).jpg|Dexter Hartman in Hospital (2013) Walford General Hospital.jpg|Denise and Ian going to visit Patrick (2014) Walford General Hospital 2.jpg|Hospital corridor (2014) Walford General Hospital 3.jpg|Patrick waiting for a bed (2014) Walford General Hospital 4.jpg|Hospital corridor (2014) Walford General Hospital 5.jpg|Patrick in bed (2014) Walford General Hospital 6.jpg|Anthony walking away from Patrick (2014) Walford General Hospital 7.jpg|Anthony leaving (2014) Walford General Hospital Chaplaincy.jpg|Chaplaincy (2014) Carol in Hospital.jpg|Carol Jackson in Hospital (2014) Cancer Consultant.jpg|Carol seeing the cancer consultant (2014) Kat in Hospital.jpg|Kat in Hospital (2014) Ronnie in Hospital.jpg|Ronnie in Hospital (2015) Walford General Hospital Cancer Treatment Waiting Area.jpg|Walford General Hospital Cancer Treatment Waiting Area (2015) Special Care Baby Unit (SCBU).jpg|Special Care Baby Unit (SCBU) (2015) Elderly Care Ward.jpg|Elderly Care Ward (2015) Elderly Care Ward 2.jpg|Elderly Care Ward (2015) Elderly Care Ward 3.jpg|Elderly Care Ward - Nurse Station (2015) Nurse Sonia.jpg|Nurse Sonia (2015) Kat in Hospital (2015).jpg|Kat in Hospital (2015) Oliver Carter in the Special Care Baby Unit (2015).jpg|Oliver Carter in the Special Care Baby Unit (2015) Shabnam Masood in Hospital (2015).jpg|Shabnam Masood in Hospital (2015) Oncology Department Exam Room (2015).jpg|Oncology Department Exam Room (2015) Shabnam Masood giving Birth (2015).jpg|Shabnam Masood , Maternity Unit (2015) Ian Beale in Hospital (2015).jpg|Ian Beale in Hospital (2015) Map Walford General Hospital Map.jpg|Walford General Hospital Map Miscellaneous Walford_General_Hospital_Logo.jpg|Walford General Hospital Logo Carol Jackson Hospital Letter (2015).jpg|Carol Jackson Hospital Letter (2015) Stacey Branning Hospital Letter (2015).jpg|Stacey Branning Hospital Letter (2015) Stacey Branning Baby Scan (2015).jpg|Stacey Branning Baby Scan (2015) Category:Places Category:Public Service